


Beanies and Nail Polish

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pastels, live shows, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Phil has a solution for Dan's curly hair before a live show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I watched Dan's 2/21/17 live show, swooned over the curls and the beanie, and this resulted.

Phil teasingly tousled Dan’s unruly curls, which were damp with sweat. “Why do you always decide to go for a jog right before your live shows?”

“I don’t know,” Dan groaned. “But there’s no way I can make this mop presentable in time.” He tugged at his hair in frustration, then pressed down on it as if to flatten it through sheer force of will. The stubborn curls sprang up again as soon as he removed his hand.

“I’ve got an idea!” Phil grinned and ran out of the lounge toward his bedroom. He came back clutching something behind his back, a mischievous smile on his face.

Dan backed away slowly. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but I don’t think I’m going to like it.”

Phil’s face was angelic with innocence as he replied, “It’s just something to hide your hair while you do your live show. Isn’t that what you want?”

Dan watched Phil as if he were a snake about to strike. And then suddenly he felt a soft hat pulled onto his head and Phil sprang away in triumph. “It looks so cute on you!” he exclaimed joyfully.

Dan pulled the hat off his head and looked at it. A mint green hipster beanie. Could he think of an article of clothing **less** expressive of his personality? He was pretty sure as an infant he’d had a blanket in his crib this exact same color. He scowled.

“There is no way in **hell** I’m wearing this. Especially not in front of thousands of people in a **live show**! I mean … maybe if it were black…”

Phil looked up toward the ceiling, rocking back and forth on his feet like a child with a secret. “It’s left over from the pastel edit video. You know what else is left over? Nail polish.”

Dan looked suspicious. “So?”

“Remember how much I liked it when you painted your nails, and you said you wanted to paint mine pink, but I wouldn’t let you?”

Dan nodded reluctantly, but couldn’t help a slight smile at the memory.

“Well, I’ve got some pink nail polish in my bedroom. If you wear the beanie during your live show, I’ll let you paint my nails afterward.” Phil grinned as if sure he’d already won.

Dan paused as if thinking, then raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Only if you promise to keep it on until **your** live show on Thursday.”

Phil hesitated, then held out his hand to shake. Dan took it and shook firmly, sealing their deal, then glanced down at the pastel beanie in his other hand with a grimace.

“Come here, love,” Phil cooed, and stepped close to rumple Dan’s hair even more, fluffing it and shaping it. “You know how much I love your curls. It’s a shame to cover them up. But you know beanies like that only cover the back of your head.”

Dan rolled his eyes and plopped the hat on his head ungraciously. Phil adjusted it a bit, then smiled in approval. “There you go. All ready for the live show.”

“And we have a date with some pink nail polish when I’m done,” Dan said, trying to maintain a grumpy face but finding it a tough job.

Phil leaned in for a kiss full of promises and pulled back to say, “Can’t wait,” with a twinkle in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback feeds the writer! This is only a short little ficlet, but any support would be much appreciated. And you can find me on Tumblr at adorkablephil if you so desire.


End file.
